yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Destruction
|phon = Tefuda Massatsu |trans = Hand Obliteration |animename = Card of Destruction |image = CardDestruction-LCYW-EN-ScR-1E.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 72892473 |lore = Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded. |delore = Du und dein Gegner werfen alle Karten aus der Hand ab und ziehen so viele Karten vom eigenen Deck, wie vom jeweiligen Spieler abgeworfen wurden. |itlore = Entrambi i giocatori scartano la loro intera mano e pescano dai loro rispettivi Deck lo stesso numero di carte scartate. |ptlore = Ambos jogadores devem descartar todas as cartas das suas respectivas mãos, e comprar uma quantidade de cartas igual ao número de cartas descartadas. |splore = Cada jugador discards sus hand y draws por el mismo número de las cartas discarded. |jplore = お互いの手札を全て捨て、それぞれ自分のデッキから捨てた枚数分のカードをドローする。 |ygolore = Each player discards their hand and draws the same number of cards they discarded. |en_sets = Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-EN018 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-EN031 - C) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN085 - SR) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-EN021 - C) Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion (SDDL-EN030 - C) Structure Deck: Gates of the Underworld (SDGU-EN028 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN060 - ScR) |na_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-042 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-032 - C) |eu_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-EN084 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E038 - SR) |fr_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-FR084 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (DDY-F038 - SR) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-FR018 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-FR031 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-FR021 - C) Deck de Structure: Portail du Monde Ténébreux (SDGU-FR028 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR060 - ScR) |de_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-DE084 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G038 - SR) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-DE018 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-DE031 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-DE021 - C) Structure Deck: Gates of the Underworld (SDGU-DE028 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE60 - ScR) |it_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-IT084 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (MIY-I038 - SR) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-IT018 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-IT031 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-IT021 - C) Structure Deck: Cancelli del Sottosuolo (SDGU-IT028 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT060 - ScR) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (DIY-P042 - SR) |sp_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-SP084 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (BIY-S042 - SR) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-SP018 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-SP031 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-SP021 - C) Baraja de Estructura: Puertas del Inframundo (SDGU-SP028 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP060 - ScR) |jp_sets = EX-R Starter Box (EX-87 - ScR) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-18 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-JP018 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SD15-JP028 - C) ＳＴＲＵＣＴＵＲＥ ＤＥＣＫ －デビルズ・ゲート－ (SD21-JP028 - C) |kr_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K042 - SR) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-KR018 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SD15-KR028 - C) STRUCTURE DECK 데블즈 게이트 (SD21-KR028 - C) |gx02_sets = Double Triple Destiny Draw (Ultra Rare) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Legendary History (Super Rare) |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard Dark Ceremony All Spells (Common) All cards (Common) Super Unlimited Selection (Common) |wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Established Chaos (Ultra Rare) All Spells (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 2 Pack 13 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_dm = 060, 066, 071, 076, 077, 083, 084, 085, 111, 118, 129, 131, 163, 220 |anime_gx = 065, 072 |anime_5d = 086 |manga_d = 102, 138 |manga_gx = 005 |action1 = You discard |action2 = Your opponent discards |action3 = You draw cards |action4 = Your opponent draws cards |action5 = Discards for effect |adv = Limited |gx02status = Limited |gx04status = Limited |database_id = 4821 }}